Tony's Easter Surprise
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: a sequel of sorts to 'Tony's Christmas Spirit' though you don't have to read that--- Ziva was sleeping, facing towards him, her chest rising and falling with the steady breathes she took. She was so innocent when she slept. TIVA TIVA TIVA


**Tony's Easter Surprise**

Easter, in Tony's mind, was one of the best holidays. He would always receive a great basket of chocolate eggs as a child, because his parents would drop him at his grandmother's for the week.

As far as he was concerned, they should have just left him there.

Today when he woke he grinned at the sight before him. Ziva was sleeping, facing towards him, her chest rising and falling with the steady breathes she took.

She was so innocent when she slept.

He couldn't resist. He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. He knew she woke as soon as his lips touched hers, and he smiled when she started to kiss back. He pulled back a fraction and let his forehead rest against hers.

"Good morning."

Ziva's eyes opened slowly and she smiled, pecking him lightly, "Good morning."

"You know what today is?" He asked, an excited smile on his childish face,

"The day you stuff yourself with chocolate?"

Tony grinned, "Yep!"

Ziva chuckled and cuddled into Tony, "There are of course," She whispered into his ear, "Other things we could do with chocolate… tonight."

Tony's smile became mischievous.

God he loved Easter.

Tony pressed feather light kisses from Ziva's ear, down her neck before he rolled on top of her and nibbled at her collar bone.

"Tony." sighed Ziva as she rolled her eyes, "Not now."

"We don't have to be at work until twelve."

"Tony I'm tired, you woke me up." Ziva pushed Tony off her, and settled into the sheets once more, her eyes closing.

Tony settled next to Ziva and watched as her breathing started to slow. He smiled, and placed his hand on her waist, drawing circles on her bare skin with his fingertip.

"I am trying to sleep Tony."

"Your beautiful." Smiled Tony, he leant in and kissed her .

Ziva groaned, "Tony I am tired, let me sleep. Please."

Tony kissed her once more before lying down and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair,

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled, and she fell into a relaxing sleep, listening to his heart beat.

When Ziva woke again she was alone in the bed, the smell of Tony's usual fried breakfast filling her nose.

"Zee." whispered Tony from the door, "Time to get up Sweet Cheeks."

He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

Ziva groaned.

"You ok Zee?"

Ziva groaned again and buried her self in the sheets.

"Honey?"

"I am fine."

Tony placed a hand on her forehead, "You have a fever."

"I am fine." Ziva tried to get up, ignoring the throbbing in her head.

"You're sick, lay down; I'll get you some water."

He returned quickly and helped Ziva sit up then told her to drink the water. Ziva obeyed and groaned.

"Do you want me to call Gibbs and tell him you won't be coming in today?"

"I am fine Tony, I am not dying."

"No, but you're sick."

"I will be fine, I just need a shower."

Tony looked down at her, "Ok, but if you don't feel any better you're staying here, ok?"

"Tony I will be fine."

Ziva got up and stumbled to the bathroom where she stripped her clothes and turned on the hot jet, she stepped under the water and started to massage her body, cleansing it with soap, and lathering her hair with shampoo.

An hour later, Ziva stepped out of the shower and toweled herself dry before walking into the bedroom where Tony sat reading a book and eating chocolate.

"How long does it take to have a-" he stopped mid sentence and felt a smile pull at his lips as he eyed Ziva up and down.

Ziva chuckled, "You were saying, Tony?"

"What?" Tony pulled his gaze away from her body to meet her sparkling eyes.

Ziva walked over and sat on the bed next to Tony, "I am feeling much better, thanks for asking."

Tony looked guilty but glared as Ziva snatched the bit of broken chocolate egg out of his hand.

"Hey!"

Ziva jumped from his reach but managed to stay on the bed, kneeling in front of him. She brought her hand to her mouth and sucked on the chocolate making Tony's jaw go slack.

When she finished she leant forward and pecked Tony's shocked mouth before getting up and pulling on panties, a bra, and fresh clothes.

Tony got up and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ziva turned in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know."

They kissed softly before leaving the room and settling down to watch a movie before they had to get ready and go to work.

They arrived at work without drama, and walked into the bullpen holding hands.

"Awww!"

"Abby we have been dating since Christmas."

"I know, but you're so cute together!" Exclaimed Abby as she jumped up and down, making her bunny-ears wobble, "Happy Easter Tony! Ziva!" She hugged them tightly in turn.

"Happy Easter Abs."

"Yes, Happy Easter, Abby."

"I left you a surprise on your desks."

"I can see." Said Tony as he parted hands from Ziva and sat at his desk, looking down at the small basket filled completely with small chocolate eggs.

"Thank you Abby." Smiled Ziva,

"That's ok! I won them at the raffle they held at the bowling lanes."

Tony stood, "Thanks Abby." He kissed her cheek then walked around at sat on Ziva's desk.

Ziva looked up, "Is there something I can do for you Tony?"

Tony smirked, "Well you could…"

Ziva laughed, "Tonight Tony."

"Awww." Abby smiled, and snapped a photo, "Yes! Finally! I've wanted a photo of you two since last Easter."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You could have asked Abby."

"But then it would be posed! I wanted a natural looking photo."

Ziva chuckled; "As long as you don't go flashing it around everywhe-" Ziva stopped and pressed her hand to her mouth. She lent over to her waist bin and immediately threw up.

Tony groaned and pulled her hair back, rubbing his hand on the small of her back. He muttered soothing words to her as she threw up again.

Abby grabbed a bottle of water and a box of tissues from Tony's desk and gave them to Ziva as she straightened up.

Ziva thanked Abby then wiped her mouth and drank the water, washing away the disgusting taste.

"I knew you should have stayed home." Said Tony, "Come on, I'm driving you back."

"Tony I'm fine, I just have a beetle."

"Bug." corrected Abby making Tony glare at her.

"You're still going home."

"Tony there is no need."

Tony sighed, "At least go to Ducky."

"Fine."

The two walked to the elevator and made there way down to autopsy.

"Ahh, Ziva, Anthony, Happy Easter." Smiled Ducky,

"Happy Easter guys." Grinned Palmer,

"Hey Palmer, I think Abby wants to see you." Said Tony as he steered Ziva into the room,

Palmer frowned, "I just saw her a few minut- you know what, I think I forgot to give her something, I'll just go... give... that to her…" Palmer walked from the room,

Ducky chuckled, "I take it this isn't a social visit then."

"Ziva's sick."

"I am fine!"

"You threw up twice since we got to work."

"Oh dear." Said Ducky, "Come sit down Ziva, I'll get you sorted out."

"Thanks Ducky." Smiled Tony, he kissed Ziva's forehead, "Be good for the doctor sweetie." He teased,

Ziva swatted him away, "I'll be fine, go upstairs."

Tony grinned and left the room.

Ziva answered all the questions asked and did everything Ducky told her to do.

"Well dear Ziva, I think I may need a urine sample, we can get Abby to test it."

"Why do we need it?"

"I have a theory, and it can be proved or disproved by a urine sample."

"Ok Ducky, I trust your judgment."

Ducky gave her a small evidence jar and lid, then Ziva made her way to the closest bathroom. When she returned she gave the sealed jar to Ducky who placed it on his desk.

"I will take it up to Abby in a minute, for now I say you are fine to work."

"Thanks Ducky." smiled Ziva, "And I would appreciate it, if you didn't let Abby know that that is my sample."

"Very well."

Ziva smiled again and left, passing Palmer on the way to the elevator.

* * *

The day passed with head slaps, paper work, and chocolate. And it wasn't until 1600 that Ziva's desk phone rang.

"Officer David." She answered,

"Ahh Ziva, I have the results, you should probably come down, and bring Anthony with you."

"What does it say?"

"I'd rather show you my dear, come down."

"Ok." Ziva hung up the phone and stood. She walked to Tony and motioned for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked, taking Ziva's hand in his,

"Ducky."

Tony frowned, "Why, what's wrong?"

"He did not say."

Tony squeezed Ziva's hand.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

The two made there way to autopsy where they found Ducky sitting alone reading a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Ducky?" Asked Ziva,

"Yes." said Ducky, standing, "There you go my dear." He handed her the clipboard.

Ziva looked down.

_Pregnancy Positive_

She looked up at Ducky, "You are sure?"

"I am."

Ziva turned to Tony, "How do you feel about having a little DiNozzo running around in about nine months time?"


End file.
